


Il dolore del Conte e la fragilità del Duca

by ImperialPair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Nick forum/ Nick EPF: AtobeTezukaBeta reader (eventuale): //Contest: Romanticismo d'altri tempiTitolo: Il dolore del Conte e la fragilità del DucaGeneri obbligatori: storico, romantico.Generi secondari: Angst, Malinconico in alcuni punti, triangoloRating: GialloAvvertimenti: //Lunghezza: 1410 parolePeriodo storico: Inghilterra fra XVIII e XIX, durante la Rivoluzione industriale in Inghilterra.Introduzione: Il matrimonio fra Leopold Duca di Merseyside e la contessina Isabelle, sorella di Alexander conte di Berkshire, è imminente e Alexander si rende conto che deve dire addio all’uomo di cui da anni è innamorato.Note dell’autore (eventuali): Diciamo che questo è più un esperimento, credo non riuscito perché per vedere se fossi in grado di scrivere racconti storici e prendere la mano con queste ambientazioni, comunque ho fatto un po’ di ricerche per i titoli da usare e i luoghi di origini li ho dalle contee su Wikipedia.Per il font del titolo e del messaggio http://www.dafont.com/it/wolgast-script.font





	Il dolore del Conte e la fragilità del Duca

**Author's Note:**

> Nick forum/ Nick EPF: AtobeTezuka  
> Beta reader (eventuale): //  
> Contest: Romanticismo d'altri tempi  
> Titolo: Il dolore del Conte e la fragilità del Duca  
> Generi obbligatori: storico, romantico.  
> Generi secondari: Angst, Malinconico in alcuni punti, triangolo  
> Rating: Giallo  
> Avvertimenti: //  
> Lunghezza: 1410 parole   
> Periodo storico: Inghilterra fra XVIII e XIX, durante la Rivoluzione industriale in Inghilterra.  
> Introduzione: Il matrimonio fra Leopold Duca di Merseyside e la contessina Isabelle, sorella di Alexander conte di Berkshire, è imminente e Alexander si rende conto che deve dire addio all’uomo di cui da anni è innamorato.   
> Note dell’autore (eventuali): Diciamo che questo è più un esperimento, credo non riuscito perché per vedere se fossi in grado di scrivere racconti storici e prendere la mano con queste ambientazioni, comunque ho fatto un po’ di ricerche per i titoli da usare e i luoghi di origini li ho dalle contee su Wikipedia.  
> Per il font del titolo e del messaggio http://www.dafont.com/it/wolgast-script.font

Ogni riferimento a persone esistenti  
a fatti realmente accaduti è puramente casuale   
inoltre tale racconto è senza scopo di lucro

  
Inghilterra 1807 contea di Merseyside   
«Duca cosa fate!? Siete il promesso sposo di mia sorella!»  
Alexander non avrebbe mai immaginato prima di allora che le labbra del Duca di Merseyside potessero avvicinarsi alle sue in quella maniera così impudica. Leggeva una strana luce in quelle verdi iridi: era desiderio quello che provava? Non poteva essere, Leopold duca di Merseyside non poteva volerlo.  
«V’irrita tanto che io provi interesse verso di voi? Vostra sorella è una fanciulla graziosissima lo ammetto, ma le donne non suscitano quel tipo di interesse, forse sono strano ma gli uomini mi intrigano decisamente di più» Vedeva la bocca che sempre aveva ammirato ed amato, ma non poteva lambirla era disdicevole per due maschi avere atteggiamenti che solo un marito e una moglie avrebbero dovuto avere «Anche per voi è lo stesso, credete che non mi sia mai accorto dei vostri sguardi intensi e del modo lussurioso con cui i vostri occhi guardano la mia persona?».  
Come aveva fatto a capirlo? Per il Conte di Berkshire diventava difficile mantenere la dignità che era messa a dura prova dagli smeraldi di Leopold che in quell’instante lo tentavano più di ogni altra cosa «Vi sbagliate Duca! Io non vi ho mai guardato o provato attrazione nei vostri confronti, dovete aver frainteso: vi ammiro, ma la mia stima si ferma alla vostra autorità che diventa sempre più influente nella nostra società».  
«So che mi state mentendo, voi per me siete come un libro aperto e i vostri sguardi per me sono semplici da decifrare e i pensieri facili da intuire: “Se le nostre famiglie dovessero scoprirci, la nostra posizione sarà completamente compromessa” scommetto che nella vostra mente state formulando una frase piuttosto simile».  
Doveva ammetterlo che ci era andato piuttosto vicino, ma non riusciva a capire come avesse fatto a leggergli la mente in quella maniera, ma erano amici da anni, ancora prima del fidanzamento con sua sorella, ed forse era normale che avesse imparato a conoscerlo così a fondo.  
«Non so se voi sappiate che anch’io provo le medesime paure, ma non potrei mai reggere al pensiero che le nostre famiglie possano in qualche modo ostacolarci: io vi amo Lord Alexander e anche voi provate lo stesso per la mia persona, me lo dicono i vostri occhi che come diamanti non riescono a mascherare il loro enorme valore».  
Quella dichiarazione d’amore fu la loro rovina, ma i due poco più che diciassettenni, erano deboli di fronte al desiderio per resistere all’impeto crescente, lentamente s’impadronì di ogni loro briciolo di orgoglio e di identità macchiando i loro reciprochi nomi per colpa di quel sentimento chiamato amore.

Inghilterra 1810 contea di Merseyside   
Lord Alexander  
Vi attendo nelle mie stanze  
Leopold Duca di Merseyside

Il Conte di Berkshire aveva appena terminato di leggere il biglietto del Duca di Merseyside, come sempre la scrittura era impeccabile e degna di un uomo del suo alto rango sociale.  
In quell’istante era assalito dalla più grande e intensa confusione, mai prima di allora aveva nutrito dubbi di una tale intensità; Andare da Leopold e giurargli amore eterno, correndo in contro al rischio di essere scoperti e rinnegati dalle loro famiglie? Andare da lui e recidere ogni legame? Scappare il più lontano possibile da quel giovane uomo che l’indomani sarebbe diventato suo cognato?  
Ognuna di quelle eventualità avrebbe fatto soffrire entrambi più di quanto avrebbero immaginato, ma Alexander non era pronto per rinunciare al suo amato, non ancora almeno.  
Avrebbe voluto più tempo, solo un altro misero giorno gli sarebbe stato bene, ma non poteva accettare che tutto fosse già esaurito.  
Al pensiero che Isabelle avrebbe dovuto passare una nottata d’amore con il Leopold di Merseyside, il cuore era completamente lacerato.  
Quelle labbra che fino ad allora erano state di sua esclusiva proprietà, avrebbero dovuto unirsi con quelle di sua sorella minore, quella dolce ed ingenua fanciulla che nemmeno sapeva cosa fosse un uomo.  
“Perché mi sono dovuto innamorare di voi Duca?”  
Tutto il suo petto doleva e non riusciva a capire come mai avesse scelto proprio il futuro marito di sua sorella. Erano quei capelli rossicci segno dell’origine scozzesi da parte di madre? Per quegli occhi veri che sembravano smeraldi incastonati su un viso a dir poco perfetto? Per quel viso elegante e raffinato che solo un nobiluomo possedeva? Non lo sapeva dire con certezza, ma da quando aveva capito il perché non riuscisse a smettere di ammirare la bellezza dell’amico e futuro cognato, aveva iniziato ad evitarlo cosa che alla fine a nulla era servita.  
“Odio questa situazione!”  
Voleva piangere, imprecare contro chiunque avesse potuto, ma aveva una dignità, era un Conte e non poteva abbassarsi a livelli così miseri, ma il dolore e la gelosia che nutriva per Isabelle erano insopportabili e non desiderava altro che essere al suo posto. Già s’immaginava con quel vaporoso abito da sposa che aveva fatto preparare da una delle più grandi sarte dell’Inghilterra: sarebbe calzato meglio a lui che a lei.  
Fu in quell’istante che Alexander capì che stava candendo in basso: non poteva provare simili sentimenti per la più giovane, non ne aveva colpe ma pur sapendolo, non riusciva a tollerare quel matrimonio che nessuno voleva sul serio, a parte sua madre che desiderava unire le loro famiglie e vantarsi con: “Nostra figlia sposerà il Duca di Merseyside”

Ormai tutto sembrava avere un ché di malinconico, giorni che mai più avrebbe più potuto passare con il Duca e che avrebbe fatto meglio a non rammentare più, ma era difficile se non impossibile ed era certo che mai avrebbero smesso di riecheggiare nella sua memorie.  
Doveva rescindere ogni legame che avevano e dirsi per sempre addio. Sarebbe stato difficile e Alexander lo sapeva benissimo, ma quella era la scelta migliore che potesse fare, per le loro famiglie e l’onore di essere dei nobiluomini.  
La sofferenza sarebbe stata atroce, forse ancora più insopportabile di quanto già non fosse, ma ormai aveva deciso e nulla lo avrebbe fermato.

Inghilterra 1810 contea di Merseyside – stanze del duca di Merseyside   
«Lord Alexander vi stavo aspettando».  
Il Duca di Merseyside era sempre stato una persona forte e con un alto contegno emotivo, Alexander ricordava che da bambini mai una volta aveva pianto nemmeno quando si ruppe un braccio giocando con lui, ma vicino a quella finestra c'era solo un fragile uomo in lacrime con un’espressione completamente disperata.  
Il senso di colpa in quell’istante lo stava devastando.  
Era per causa sua se Leopold aveva un aspetto così indecoroso per un aristocratico e soprattutto se quei smeraldi stavano perdendo la loro brillantezza unica. “State soffrendo per me?” si chiese il ventenne avvicinandosi al coetaneo.  
«Duca io vorrei…»  
«Lord Alexander non c’è bisogno che mi spiegate nulla, sono consapevole che avete intenzione di lasciarmi questa notte. Io non vi voglio imporre nulla, non vi chiederò di restare con la mia persona» Non ci sarebbe voluto un genio per capire quanto si stesse sforzando in quel momento: cercava di controllarsi ma quel pianto disperato aveva preso il controllo su tutto il resto «Non pretenderò il vostro amore… non… non… » e in quell’istante crollò letteralmente abbandonato le sue facoltose origini.  
I singhiozzi erano il suono più terribile che Alexander avesse mai udito.  
Era così fragile in quell’istante e il conte per quanto cercasse di controllarsi, il dolore di Leopold era così atroce che riusciva ad avvertirlo trasparire da ogni suo poro.   
Stava lottando per trattenere quelle lacrime che sembravano voler penetrare i suoi diamanti, com'era solito rinominarli il Duca.  
«Mi dispiace di avervi ferito Duca, io non avrei voluto causarvi tanto dolore: vi prego di accettare le mie più sincere scuse»  
Ormai Alexander sapeva di aver raggiunto il limite e quel liquido salato aveva contaminato anche i propri occhi e fu impossibile continuare a trattenerlo.  
Fu in quell’istante che il Conte di Berkshire avvertì quelle forti braccia tanto familiari cingergli le spalle.  
«Lord Alexander non fate corrodere i vostri diamanti da qualcosa di così misero, non riesco a sopportare che voi stiate piangendo per la mia persona. Scordavi di me così non soffrireste più».  
«Mi dispiace deludervi, ma io non potrò mai dimenticarmi di voi. Duca io vi amo ma devo lasciarvi per il bene del mio casato».  
«Vi capisco benissimo»  
Le labbra dei due nobiluomini si avvicinarono reciprocamente in quello che entrambi sapevano sarebbe stato l’ultimo intimo istante che avrebbero condiviso.   
«Addio Duca»  
«Addio Lord Alexander»  
Tutto terminò quella sera, la più struggente e devastante che avessero mai provato in tutti i loro vent'anni di vita.


End file.
